Lizzie&Gordo:Happily Ever After
by mandacole
Summary: IT is a 'G' right now but the honeymoon may have a little bit of kissing..ect. THis is a big time L/G story.**UPDATED!** R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Gordo&Lizzie: Happily Ever After, or so they thought  
Chap.1-The wedding day  
  
(the bridal music plays and everyone stands up) Lizzie enters with her arm in Sams, she is crying tears of joy. The are in the middle of the wedding, Preacher is reading from his bible, gordo listening, but lizzie is in another world. This is the happiest day of her life! "I do" Gordo said and that snapped her back in to reality. "do you, Lizzie Mcguire, Take this man,to be your.."(ect ect) "I do" "I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss your bride" ANd with that gordo gave her the mostwonderful kiss of her life, she was so focused on him that it seemed the room was quiet (which it wasnt, the crowd was cheering) and then he was done. "Ladies and Gentlemen, i now give you Mrs. and Mr. David Gordon!! (more cheers) "May I" Gordo asked. ''You may"She said with a smile. When they got outside everyone threw birdseed on them. They went into the limo to go to the reception for a little while, then they was off to Jamaca for their honeymoon!!  
  
~*~The Reception~*~ It was a normal reception, nothing THAT fancy, but the cake, the cake was perfect.Exactly how she always wanted it, 4 laryers with little flowers and a man&woman on top. But before they knew it it was 3:20 (their plane was leaving at 3:45) So they got BACK in the limo (which everyone decorated and put beer cans on the back) and drove off into the interstate.  
  
~*~On the plane~*~ ( i am tired of writing out "...." Said.. so i am going to do this L-is for lizzie and G- is for gordo, i think u got it!! lol, well, i hope u are enjoying this so far, and please R&R!! thanxs) G-THis is going to be the best! L-I know. G-Whats wrong?? L-Nothing, its just that we dont have anywhere to live, I dont have a job, and.. G-Honey, i was going to wait til' after the honeymoon but since u asked..here is a picture of our new house!! L-Ohh my gosh! Gordo, its so big!! And petty!! Thank you Gordo!! I love you!! Lizzie was looking at the photo in awe, it wasnt as big as the one she grew up in, but big enough for now, it was 2 florrs, brick with a garage and swimming pool. IT was perfect for her,gordo, and some kids!! G-I knew you would like it honey! And they then fell asleep. 


	2. The Honeymoon

Chap.2-the honeymoon (Disclaimer-I do not own n e thing, Disney owns it!!) They awoke to the sound of ''Please fasten your seatbelt, we are about to land.Thank you" So they did. L-I am soo excited!! G-Me too!! L-So, whats the name of the hotel we are staying at?? G-The Reef L- (half laughing) The reef?? ok?? (giggles) G-That is where my parents on their honeymoon!! L-Neat!  
  
When they got off the plane the was greeted by a lady and a somewhat little boy. They put a necklace of flowers around their necks (Srry, but i dont know what they are called) THen they saw a Limo pull up and they knew it was theirs. (K- Kevin the limo driver) K- Are you Mr. and MRs. Gordon?? L-Yes. K-Ok, please fasten your seatbelts and enjoy Jamaca!! G-Thank you!!  
  
~*~The Reef~*~  
  
They walked into their honeymoon suite to a heat shaped bed with a mirror on the ceiling. L-well, this looks intresting!! G-(laughs) Ya, sure does! L-So, wanna try out the bed?!? G-Sure.. (said with a evil grin on his face) (*dont need to type anymore b/c, well, i think u know what happenes.lol*)  
  
~*~ Later on~*~ L- **Yawns** that was great!! G-Yeah, sure was!! L-So, want to go down to the pool for a dip?? (laughs) G-Let me go change into my trunks.. L-Me too (they change)  
  
~*~AT the pool~*~ **Splash** L-Hey!! Stop it!! G-(laughs) Fine! L-I am going to go sunbathe..is that ok? G-Why do you need to ask, my royal highness (srry, dont know how to spell it!?! lol) L-**Splash** ok!! Haha!! -Gordos POV- I am the luckiest guy in the world!! Know, where did i see that all you can eat bar...?? -Lizzies POV- (she is looking around at all the parents with kids) I must be the luckiest girl in the whole world! Gordo is so wonderful! And so polite! He's such a gentlemen! (*wish WE could find one of those huh ladies..lol*) I cant wait to start a family!!  
  
End of chap 2. So ppl..how r u liking it?? n e suggestions?? I promise this is going to get more intresting !! I have a lot up my sleeve Mwuaahhh!! Please r&r i want sum GOOD reviews please! (not that the ones b4 was bad (blushes) lol!!) You all are soo sweet!! thanxs!! 


	3. Morning Sickness And Stress

Chap.3 ... Morning Sickness!  
(disclaimer-i dont own n e thing but da plot!!Disney owns it ALL!! )  
  
~*~6 weeks lateer~*~  
  
(i have decide ONCE again to change the way i type..b/c i hear it is confusing..i write it in wordpad and somehow it is changeing it when i put it on the site..so..enjoy!!)  
  
"Honey, are you sure you are alright??"Gordo asked his wife as she was barfing in the toilet.  
  
"Yes..but i think i better go to the doctors!"She said cleaning her mouth off  
  
"Ok..i will oull the car around, need help down the stairs??"  
  
"No, i can do it"  
  
"ok..be right back!!"  
  
~*~5 min later (in the car)~*~ "Umm..gordo..u might want to pull over..."  
  
"Good idea!!"  
  
***BARF*** ~*~Doctors Office~*~  
  
"When was the last time you two...?" Dr. Hapter asked.  
  
"Umm..about 3 days ago?? Why??"Gordo said wondering.  
  
"Because Gordo, Lizzie is pregnant." The doc said.  
  
"How far along am I??"she asked  
  
"Seems to be somewhere around 6-7 weeks."  
  
"Is it a girl or boy??" Gordo asked.  
  
"It is to early to tell..but i have something else to tell you."  
  
"What??" Gordo and Lizzie said at the same time.  
  
"Lizzie, you are having twins." He said in a calming way "You can see two heads right here.." HE said pointing to the screen.  
  
"I am soo excited Gordo!!"she practicly screamed!  
  
"Me too sweety!! I love you!" he said  
  
"i love you too!!"  
  
~*~ Lizzie's parents house~*~  
  
"Mr. And Mrs. Mcguire..me and lizzie need to tell you something." Gordo said.  
  
"Mom, I am having twins!!" Lizzie said trying to hold back a smile!!  
  
"Thats so great!! I am finally going to be a grandmother!! Oh sweety!! I am so pround of you two!!"Jo said.  
  
"Dad, are you alright?? Dad..?? " She said getting scared.  
  
*Sam falls down*  
  
"DAD!!" Lizzie screamed!!  
  
~*~Hospital~*~ (ok..from now on i think i am going to right this in POV's , it is so much easier!!)  
  
*Sams POV* "Mr. And Mrs. Mcguire..me and lizzie need to tell you something."  
  
"Mom, I am having twins!!"  
  
"Thats so great!! I am finally going to be a grandmother!! Oh sweety!! I am so pround of you two!!"  
  
"Dad, are you alright?? Dad..?? "  
  
"DAD!!" (sam wakes up in hospital bed) Where am i?? Why am i here?? "Jo??" i said "Nure Dwane! Hes awake!!"i heard jo say "Hello..can you tell me your name???"the nurse asked me "uhh..sam mcguire?" "Very good..can you tell me the last thing u heard and saw??" "I remember lizzie saying something and her and jo got excited and then the next thing i know i am on the floor and lizzie screming 'dad'"?? "Yes..it seemes that you dont have a very bad concusion..but i need you all to gather round..i have some bad news."the nurse said"Sam, you had a heartattack." "Golly, how did he have one?? I know he has had one before but we all went on a healy food kick about 4 years ago and not one greasy food has been in his mouth!!"Jo said getting mad! "well, this time he had a stress heartattack.."The nurse said getting mad herself from the was jo yelled at her.  
  
Ok ppl... see i told u it will get more intresting..if u thought that was intreging..wait for the next chap!! please R&R i want to hear some good onez!! (and guess what!!i havent got ONE bad one yet!!!! please dont give me bad ones!!!!) 


End file.
